


Happy Birthday, Mister Holmes

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: ACD Fics [17]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Watson starts Holmes's birthday off right.





	Happy Birthday, Mister Holmes

I looked down at my Holmes in the cold winter light. The blankets were tucked up to his chin against the weather, though my body also warmed him. He smiled softly, eyes still closed, aware of my gaze. “Good morning,” he murmured.

“Happy Birthday, Mister Holmes.” I responded fondly, leaning down for a tender kiss.

He smiled against my lips. “Simply another rotation of the earth around the sun.”

“Been studying that astronomy book Lestrade gave you?” I teased gently. I ran my fingers through his hair. “Shall I get up and see to breakfast?” I asked.

Under the covers he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. “No.”

I deepened the kiss, slipping my tongue into his mouth. I slid my thigh between his legs. He moaned softly as he rolled his morning erection against the pressure.

My heart ached with longing. I wanted nothing more than to see him fall apart underneath me. I broke the kiss and smiled at him, sliding down under the blankets. He tugged up his own nightshirt in anticipation.

It was a bit stifling under the covers, but I found his manhood with unerring accuracy, wrapping my mouth around him and slowly bobbing my head. The weight of his cock was familiar, comforting. His hips flexed under my hands.

Holmes threw the covers back, his desire to watch me trumping any concerns about the cold. Besides, I was already warming him.

“John,” he whispered, as if to say it any louder would be obscene. My own cock throbbed at as it always did when he dared to use my Christian name. I groaned softly, teasing him with my fingers.

He dropped the small vial of oil onto the bed next to my hands. I picked it up and coated my fingers, pressing roughly into him. He groaned and spread himself wide for me. I pulled off his cock and looked to his face. I knew I was the only one to see him this way, that he would fall apart for no one else.

I was eager for him, and Holmes liked the drag of my cock, so after only a few minutes I let off opening him and moved up the bed. I kissed him tenderly as I arranged his long legs, feeling him shiver with anticipation as much as the chill air.

Holmes moaned as I pressed into him. I smothered his small cries with kisses. He wrapped his arms around me, relaxing, trusting that I would catch him.

I led us in a slow dance, hearts and limbs entwined as we moved together. I took my time, reveling in the heat of his body, the softness of his lips, my fingers caught in his hair.

My own climax began to rise. I groaned softly, moving faster, losing myself in the moment.

To my surprise, Holmes rolled us over, smirking down at me as he settled on my cock. He moved his nightshirt and took himself in hand, watching my face as he forced my stillness.

I cupped his hips as I watched his hand speeding along. He saw my desire and shifted forward, leaving my cock bereft. I opened my mouth and looked up at him. He groaned and reached his crisis, eyes slamming shut.

I eagerly swallowed his release, moaning softly. Finally, he pulled back and smiled at me with satisfaction, running his hands through my disheveled hair.

He leaned down to whisper in my ear. “If you can wait until after we break fast, I’ll permit you to tie me up and have your way with me.”

I eagerly nodded, biting back a groan. Holmes smiled and kissed my cheek, sliding out of bed and pulling on a robe. I followed him, resting my hands on his hips and kissing his throat before he could leave the bedroom. He leaned back against me, then went out to see about tea. I smiled, knowing the day was only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thank you to beltainefaerie for the beta. You can find me on twitter and tumblr at merindab


End file.
